That's one way to make an agreement
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Naga gets sick while visiting a planet for diplomatic relations.


I don't own sentai. Just a small idea I came up with. Hope you enjoy!

"These planets are all very important. They have been untouched by Jark Matter and we are trying to rally them to work with us against the enemy. We've already set up meeting times and are sending who we think are most qualified based on the planets inhabitants," The commander spoke as he handed out file folders, "Let's go and remember our main mission. Stay safe and try to not do anything to offend them. Like stealing from them, Balance," the commander growled at the mechanical being who was not paying attention.

"Oh, like I'd ever do that?" Balance laughed opening his folder.

"It's exactly what you would do," Naga smirked.

"Okyu, head out!" The commander ordered.

"Come on, Naga. We get to spend two days pretending to be diplomats," Balance stood and waited for his friend to follow.

"It's been a long time since such a fragile life form has visited our planet."

The people of the planet Naga and Balance landed on were all robotic life forms.

"He's a lot less fragile than he looks," Balance defended the silver ranger.

"Let's show you to your room," one of the robots said. He was small and shorter than either of the BN thieves, as were most of the beings on the planet.

Once they were alone, Balance reminded, "We need to be careful, we still don't know if they are very trust worthy."

The next morning Naga awoke with a scratching feeling in his throat. He pushed it out of his mind and got ready for the day. He and Balance headed off for their first round of talks with the planet's leaders. They recounted many of their battles against Jark Matter. They had a break in the middle of the day, so they went back to their rooms. Naga unpacked one of the meals Spada made for him and started eating. Soon however, he was coughing. It took him a few minutes to get enough air into his lungs to stop.

"Naga, maybe you shouldn't go to the next meeting?" Balance suggested.

"It's probably just a little cold, plus I don't want them thinking I'm as fragile as they said," Naga shrugged as he finished eating.

They made it through the next meeting, but Naga stayed silent most of the time. He felt like he was struggling to catch his breath.

"Naga, let's get you back to the ship. There's obviously something wrong," Balance begged.

Naga shook his head, "It's just one more day."

The next morning Balance awoke to Naga having a coughing fit. He was wheezing, not fully able to get a breath in.

Balance jumped up and rushed to his friend's side, "Naga, let's get you back, please."

Naga tried to respond but just coughed again. He was taking short small breaths, unable to get more air in. Balance noticed how much paler the silver ranger looked. He tried to rub Naga's back hoping to calm him enough to get in a better breath.

Balance noticed the fear in Naga's eyes with every attempted breath. "Naga, I'm taking you back. We need to get you help." He threw his friend up onto his back and ran off toward his voyager.

By the time Balance got to the voyager, Naga had passed out. Balance checked quickly to notice there was still some breathing and a heartbeat.

When Naga awoke, he saw a blurry gold shape next to him. His eyes finally focused and he noticed Balance.

"Hey Naga! You finally woke up," Balance said excitedly.

Naga went to talk but gave a few small coughs instead.

"Take it easy," Balance mentioned, "Apparently you were allergic to something in the air, which ended up giving you a severe asthma attack. Having only robotic lifeforms on the planet, we don't know if it's something all humans would be allergic to, or just you. The Commander went down to finish up our meetings. They all felt so bad their planet made you sick, they quickly agreed to work with us against Jark Matter. So that's a plus."

"I've never had asthma or allergies," Naga whispered slowly.

Balance nodded, "Each planet is different. You could be fine on a bunch of them, but then one planet will have something foreign to you that your body just doesn't get along with. You have to take some breathing treatments for a while and rest for a few days, but as long as you don't go back down there, you should be fine," he assured.

Naga nodded sleepily.

"Next time though, you'll listen to me the first time instead of being stubborn. I don't want to lose you, partner," Balance admitted.

Naga gave a small grin as he drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
